Captured
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: *"They got Ressler" The words hit her like a punch in the gut. She knew she was in danger, but never expected him to be. She could barely make out Samar's words coming from the speaker.* Okay so I wrote this one as I couldn't sleep last night, and was wondering what if we had some more angst on the show? Keenler, of course.


"They got Ressler"

The words hit her like a punch in the gut. She knew she was in danger, but never expected him to be. She could barely make out Samar's words coming from the speaker. "He got evidence putting the director together with Solomon. He must have handed them out. Next thing we know, he vanishes"  
"Oh, well!" Reddington lets out, and she immediately figures out what the man meant. No more Ressler breathing down their necks. She runs to him and grabs on his shirt as if she could kill him.  
"We gotta find him!" She blurts out with a sob, not trying to hold her tears anymore. He looked at her with pity.  
"Lizzie, we can't. We need to move forward. Besides I'm sure the FBI is doing all they can to find good old Ressler"  
Samar clicked her tongue in disagreement on the phone. "Not really. The director is on to us. He said Ressler's been captured by you. We have to pursue this and keep hunting you down"  
"And meanwhile there's no one looking for him" she turned to speak to the woman on the phone.  
"We're trying to do what we can, Liz, but there's not much we can do before he busts us. He's on his own."  
Liz turns desperate to Reddington, her eyes full of tears and guilt. "It's my fault, Red. I can't have his blood on my hands. I can't..." The idea of Ressler killed crushed her heart, she was losing her balance. Reddington moved towards the speaker on the table "Thank you, Samar, we'll see what we will do and then get back to you"  
"Be safe!" The woman wished and hung up. Red pressed the button to turn the speaker off and then went towards her, holding her from behind as she sobbed. "If he dies, I... I don't know..."  
"Whatever the cabal plans with Ressler's abduction, I'm sure that luring us into a trap is part of it."  
"I don't care!" She screamed, knowing that he was right and hating it. "We are gonna have to accept it and move on, then? We can't let him die, Red"  
"We can't be the ones responsible for his rescue, either, Lizzie"  
"If not us, then who?" Her face was stiff under the tracks of her tears, and he knew that if he didn't agree to help, she would search for him anyway.  
"Dembe, let word out. let's find Solomon" he sighed, and she whispered a thank you.  
"I can't believe we are going towards the people we should be running from to rescue the man who was leading our hunt" he mumbled, and she let out a faint smile.  
She spent the whole night awake, nightmares coming to her the minute she tried to close her eyes. His blood on her hands, his lifeless body. It was nearly 6am when Dembe entered the room with news.  
"We found them. Let's go"  
They had a small team and they couldn't alert the FBI until they were sure they found the right place. Then, Samar would tip the location as a place Liz had been seen in, painting this as following a lead to capture her. Until then, she had to go in blindly and with little backup. She just hoped it wasn't too late.  
They entered the place, an old abandoned factory, and found some men ready to attack. Reddington had smoke grenades which really helped hide the fact that they were barely a team against a lot of enemies.  
After a little fight, lots of shots and screams and running, they took over the facility and were gathering up the survivors.  
They had just missed Solomon, one of the captured said, he was there a few minutes ago. Liz knew what he was doing.

"Where is he? Where is the FBI agent? She screamed, and then slapped the face of the man. "You're too late, honey. Your boyfriend is gone." She barely noticed the insinuations as she pushed him aside and went looking in every door, every hatch, every corner of the place. After what seemed like forever, she arrived at a boiler room, and inside the boiler already functioning was Ressler, bruised, battered, hurt, bleeding, nearly uncounscious. She turned the boiler off and opened the heavy door with a strenght that she didn't know she had. Hot air came out of the place as she entered, slidding towards him.  
"Ressler! Ress, we're here. You'll be okay"  
"Keen?" He recognized her voice, but didn't know if it was real or his delusions. He could barely speak or stand up, his hands tied on his back with a rope. She untied him and cupped his face between her hands, trying to get his attention. "Ressler, can you hear me?"  
His left eye was half open because of a swollen bruise, but the right one looked at her confused.  
"Keen? Get out of here, Keen, they will get you." He mumbled.  
"It's okay, we're okay, we'll get you out!" She said, wiping the blood from his face with the sleeves of her top. She turned to her phone and screamed "I've found him. Boiler room! Call Samar now!"  
He reacted to his new partner's name, and mumbled again  
"Get out of here Keen, they will find you, and they will kill you. As they killed me"  
She immediately turned reacting to his words, and he fell to the ground heavily. She tried to sit him up, to no avail, and she was starting to freak out. "c'mon, c'mon, Ress, please, stay with me, please!"  
"Liz," he said, waving his hand to call her in closer.  
"I'm here, Donald, please hang on, please"  
"I'm gonna die, Liz"  
"No you won't!" She was sobbing, desperate. "Red!" She screamed, they should be here by now!  
"They said I was going to die, and then they would come for you. Promise me, promise me that you will run, don't look back, just run" he was weak and the words barely came out f his mouth. He was letting go and all she could do was cry next to him.  
"Liz, please, listen," he pulled her in closer " I promised myself I was never gonna tell you, but you need to know, now, before I die"  
"You're not gonna die, Ress, stop it"  
"You need to know, I always believed in you, I never thought you were guilty" she sobbed at his confession, her ear close to his mouth as he whispered faintly. "I wanted to help, but I couldn't, I... I had to..."  
"I know, Ress, I know, I understand, shhh"  
"I wasn't going to tell you, Liz, as it's not my place, but I don't care anymore now." He opened his good eye and held her head close to his, so that they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, Liz" he said, and then lost conscience.  
"Ressler? Ress! No!" She screamed, sobbing desperately as she tried to bring him back. She felt hands pulling her away and fought back "no! No!"  
"C'mon, Liz, we gotta go!" Red said, trying to hold her. She fought out of his hands and ran again to Ressler, holding his face on her hand.  
"Ressler? Please, wake up, please" and then she planted a kiss on his lips, as she felt Red trying to pull her away again. "Please come back, please!" She pleaded, as paramedics invaded the room and tended to him, and she understood that the FBI had arrived.  
"We need to go, now" red took her into his arms, and she looked away as the paramedics evaluated Ressler's situation. Samar stormed into the room and told them to go. "Go, get out. We got him, Liz, I won't let him die" she looked into the reassuring eyes of the agent, and then went out of the room. As she reached the door, she looked back to see the paramedics lift his lifeless body onto a plank, to take him to the ambulance. Red pulled her hand gently to signal that they had to go.  
"We did what we could, now it's up to them" and they went away.


End file.
